The Miracle Of Love
by allthingsmagical
Summary: This is the third part in the series. Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King.' It is the third day and Arthur and Merlin are to tell all that Merlin is pregnant. Rated 'M' for safety. Mpreg.


_**I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)**_

_**This is the third part in the series. **__**Sequel to 'An Affair Of The Heart' and 'The Love Of A King.' It is the third day and Arthur and Merlin are to tell all that Merlin is pregnant.**_

_**Rated 'M' for safety. Mpreg and fluffiness.**_

_**Thank you to ForeverCullen for the title. x**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**_

* * *

Merlin woke up to kisses being planted on his stomach between Arthur's voice. Merlin could hear Arthur talking between kisses but couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"You have been too obsessed with my stomach since I told you Arthur."

"Can you blame me. I never thought it was possible to want more of you Merlin but since I found out that you are carrying my child... I just want to be touching or holding you all the time."

Merlin chuckled. "Mind touching my lips with yours then?"

Arthur chuckled and moved up Merlin giving Merlin a morning kiss. Pouring as much passion as he could into it.

"Happy now you have had your morning kiss?" Arthur asked as he pulled away.

"That I am." Merlin answered with a dazed smile on his face.

"Good." Arthur murmured as he started to plant kisses down Merlin's chest. Arthur placed a longing kiss on Merlin's tummy above his belly button. "Morning son."

Merlin laughed. "Arthur enough."

"No." Arthur reached up with his hands and started to tickle Merlin who started to laugh and roll over, trying and failing to get away from Arthur's fingers.

A loud knock sounded at the doors. "My Lord?"

"One moment."

Arthur got out of bed and headed for the door but Merlin's burst of laughter stopped him. "And what may I ask is funny?"

"Are you planning to answer the door in the nude and flash the person on the other side of the door?"

Arthur quickly picked up a sheet and wrapped it round him and answered the door. It was Leon. "Leon what's the matter?"

"The throne room will be full and waiting for you and Merlin in one hour."

"Thank you Leon." Arthur shut the door and faced Merlin, dropping the sheet with a smile on his face. "Now where were we?"

Merlin quickly got out of bed before Arthur could join him back in it.

"We. Are about to get ready as you, the King of Camelot are to tell your people that your lover of years who is to be your husband in a week is pregnant with your child." Merlin said as he walked over to the the cupboard to get their clothes for the day.

He jumped slightly when arms encircled his waist from behind, moaning when he felt Arthur's hard cock dig into his back. "Mm, pregnant with my child, my son."

"Daughter Arthur. And you're getting worse with this obsession thing Arthur."

"Just when I thought you couldn't get no sexier. I can't wait until you start showing." Arthur said between planting kisses on Merlin's neck. His hands running over his abdomen.

"I am going to be so big I won't even be able to see my own cock."

"As long as I can to give you pleasure."

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms and smiled. "You better."

"Oh I will. Anything you want or need just say the word and I will do it for you."

Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on Arthur's lips. "I'll hold you to that."

"You can hold onto this as well if you like." Arthur smirked, taking Merlin's hand from around his neck and placing it further south.

* * *

It was just under an hour later when Arthur walked into the throne room with Merlin by his side their hands locked together.

Arthur reached the front and gave Merlin a kiss before stepping forwards. "Lords, Ladies, Knights, people of Camelot, I ask you all here today as I have the most fantastic news that I wish to share with you all. Two days ago I shocked and surprised you all with the news that I wish Guinevere all the happiness and that I also have a lover who I am to marry. Yesterday I shocked and surprised you all again by revealing to you all that Merlin was the love of my life and the one I was to marry and spend the rest of my life with. And now today..."

Arthur looked at Merlin who smiled and moved forwards taking Arthur's hand with his. "Today I am to shock and surprise you all for a third and final time. I am ecstatic to announce that I am to become a father. My Merlin is pregnant with our first child."

Silence.

"Pregnant? But he's male. How is that possible?" said Lady Natalie who was stood at the front among all the other ladies, wearing a long light blue dress, trying to hide her confusion with a smile.

"I can explain that Nat." Merlin said, smiling when she smiled back at the nickname Merlin always called her by.

"Me having magic helps greatly, with me being a very powerful sorcerer I am able to carry children, I won't go into detail but it does help if you say an incantation beforehand."

Lady Natalie catching on what Merlin meant, blushed and giggled along with Lady Melanie who was stood beside her.

After Natalie broke the silence with her question and Merlin explained, everyone started to congratulate the happy couple and wish them all the best.

* * *

The throne room had emptied soon after, everyone talking amongst themselves about the news they had just heard. Arthur was stood talking to Gwaine and Percival who were once again offering their congratulations but Arthur wasn't really listening, he was watching Merlin who was stood laughing and talking with Lady Natalie and Lady Melanie who both placed their hand on Merlin's flat stomach before hugging him and leaving the throne room.

* * *

"Who was you talking to just then?" Arthur asked as he sat on his throne, pulling Merlin down to sit on his lap.

"Nat and Red."

Arthur frowned. "Who?"

"Lady Natalie and Lady Melanie. I often talk and have a laugh with them both. They were just congratulating us again. They are very happy for us."

"So are Percival and Gwaine. Do you know they even asked that if it is magic that help you carry the baby and when I told them yes they were disappointed."

"I think the only way for them to have a child is if a woman offers to carry one for them."

Arthur nodded, absently stroking Merlin's stomach. "Again with the stroking Arthur."

"Mm?" Arthur looked down and saw he was stroking Merlin's stomach. "I can stroke something else if you like."

"After last night and this morning Arthur?"

"Oh yeah." Arthur answered, looking Merlin up and down with lust filled eyes. Merlin stood up and slowly started to back away. "No Arthur."

"Yes Merlin." the King said as he slowly started to follow, moving faster when he saw Merlin laugh and run from the throne room. Arthur laughed and gave chase, he knew he would soon catch Merlin and have his way with him. Merlin was heading in the direction of their chambers after all.

* * *

_**The end. **_

_**Well? What do you think?**_

_**Review? :D**_


End file.
